parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: Jump Up, Super Star (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Jump Up, Super Star from Super Mario Odyssey. Song: * Jump Up, Super Star Sung By: * Pauline Song From: * Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * Usagi Tsukino: Here we go, off the rails. Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like you never knew. * Ariel: Don't need bags, or a pass, say the word, I'll be there in a flash. You could say my hat is off to you. * Emmy: Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon, from this great wide wacky world, * Moana: Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah! * Jasmine: It's time to jump up in the air, jump up, don't be scared. * Lulu Caty: Jump up and your cares will soar away. * Duchess: And if the dark clouds start to swirl, don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause * Sawyer: I'll be your 1-Up Girl. * Rei Hino: So let's all jump up super high, high up in the sky. * Olivia Flaversham: There's no power-up like dancing, * Brittany Miller: You know that you're my Super Star, no one else can take me this far * Misty: I'm flipping the switch, get ready for this, ohh, ohh. * Lum: Let's do the Odyssey! * (Dance Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): Odyssey, ya see, Odyssey, ya see. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Odyssey, ya see, Odyssey, ya see. * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Yodel Song"): Odyssey, ya see, Odyssey, ya see. * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchee Gitchee Goo"): Odyssey, ya see, Odyssey, Odyssey! * (Dance Scene from A Bug's Life) * Smurfette: Spin the wheel, take a chance. Every journey starts a new romance. A new world's calling out to you. * Serena (Pokemon): Take a turn, off the path. Find a new addition to the cast. You know that any captain needs a crew. * Luna: Take it in stride as you move, side to side, they're just different points of view * Becky Lopez: Jump with me, grab coins with me, Oh yeah! * Rapunzel: Come on and jump up in the air, jump without a care. * Becky Thatcher: Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there. * Thumbelina: And if you find you're short on joy, don't fret, just don't forget that. * Sagwa: You're still our 1-Up Boy. * Susu Caty: So go on, straighten out your cap, let your toes begin to tap, * Kodachi Kuno: This rhythm is a power 'shroom. * Zoe Orimoto: Don't forget you're the Super Star, no one else can make it this far. * Zoe Drake: Put a comb through that stache, now you've got panache ohh, ohh. * Jeanette Miller: Let's do the Odyssey! * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash") * Mimi Caty: It's time to jump up in the air, jump up, don't be scared. * Makoto Kino: Jump up and your cares will soar away. * Tanya Mousekewitz: And if the dark clouds start to swirl, don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause * Eleanor Miller: I'll be your 1-Up Girl. * Kim Possible: Now listen all you boys and girls, all around the world, * Buttercup: Don't be afraid to get up and move. * Jessie (Toy Story): You know that we're all Super Stars. We're the ones who've made it this far. * Mrs. Brisby: Put a smile on that face. There's no time to waste, ohh, ohh. * Miss Piggy: Let's do the Odyssey! * (Dance Scene from The Prince of Egypt) * (Ending Song to "Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast) * Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful. Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Moon Star is Born, & Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Bye Bye, Baby Birdie; @1999-2005 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Lulu Caty (Butterfly; @2005 Rainbow Max) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon (The Misty Mermaid, & The Cave of Mirrors; @1997 OLM) * Urusei Yatsura (@1981-1986 Studio Pierrot) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Collar of a Time; @2001-2002 PBS) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney)